


i made a vow. (it was gross and broken but honest).

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (that lucius malfoy was part of but neither here nor there) and Tom Riddle killed them, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asian Pansy Parkinson, Bad Decisions, Black Hermione Granger, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Complicated Relationships, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is a sports major and chem minor, Idiots in Love, Indian Harry Potter, James and Lily are Dead still, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pop Culture, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Top Harry Potter, a lot of it, aka gay, also, also harry potter gets ... bad treatment from true crime fans who want to know what happened, also not mentioned but important to me, and harry potter is alive, because it is important to me, but for other reasons, but something - that no one knows what happened - killed tom riddle in that house, i don't know how british universities work so heres my canadian ass showing, malfoy is a film major and a drama minor, okok listen harry's parents died at the hands of this wellknown attempted "cult leader", pansy blaise and draco own me as a brot3, so hes still a bit famous, soft friendships, these are not mentioned in the actual fic but i want you to know, they live in a flat together, they're in uni, when he should be dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Harry Potter has no reason to like Draco Malfoy and Draco no reason for him to either. Does that stop him? Does that stop them? Nope.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Nymphadora Tonks/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. just put on Chopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! I was just...writing.

Pansy Parkinson is leaned over her mathematics notes, sketching the necessary annotations in her margins as to study casually while Blaise Zabini's dark digits flip over the pads of his keyboard, likely not studying for his social science exam or even writing for his English by the tabs she can slightly see, she thinks he might be on Twitter, when a flurry of platinum blonde hair throws itself across her lap. 

She is flung back by the momentum of her best friend hitting her lap so hard into the couch and she wants to push him off her lap but knowing how Draco Malfoy is, this will send him into another dramatic tangent. 

"You good, Dray?" Blaise's laugh is sultry and a deep noise of amusement that sends warmth into her chest as it always has. They have been friends too long, she considers, already knowing that Draco's groan is coming seconds before it does - and it does, long and loud - where Blaise and her glance at each other over Malfoy's agonized face. 

Malfoy, despite her own sexuality, is a pretty boy. It had been confusing to her for awhile as she struggled with it through high school, wondering if her noticing the way that her best friend's genuine smile makes his soften up and makes him beautiful rather than stark and invasive in his attractiveness but two years into their relationship, Draco had curled his ivory digits into hers and asked, "Do you know what compulsory heterosexuality is?" 

She hadn't. 

They had been laying in the halls of their high school - a prestige, old-money school called Slytherin - with his head in her lap, much like this moment but he had asked her gently if she would come over to their manor that night. 

He had never called the building a home, she noticed quickly, and both her and Blaise don't call it as such, instead labeling it The Manor but where Draco calls Lucius Father in a stiff, marble floor way, Narcissa has always been graced Mum in a voice that sounds like the sweet food he makes in their apartment flat when he wants to. 

He would explain it to her in that marble, cold and ironhouse-clad building however, like it was a perfect set of catacombs, where he would use the word wrapped around her slender frame and explain the words to her in his calm, informative tone he gets with things he loves and knows a lot about. Had murmured the word 'gay' against her neck, pressing the place of a slight kiss there and she had pretended not to feel the tears streaming down his face. 

She had offered him acceptance at fifteen years old, in his cold alabaster tomb and two years later, she had sent him a text with the researched word 'lesbian' written in it too many times for her faint heart and he had offered her acceptance back. 

Through all of their teasing and banter, there is acceptance and fondness there. Nights holding each other under stars on rooftops and cuddling blanket forts in their rooms. Days where they spent hours talking and days where they didn't talk and just did their own thing in each other's comfortable silence. Lunches where she would snatch fries from his McDonald's container but dinners with her parents in a dark suit and her own stiff dress where he could keep conversation with her parents like no man before. 

She is grateful for him. 

Even if he's crushing her hypotenuse homework. 

"He called." is all Draco says and the sharp features of his pale face bury in the fabric of her sweater with a determinedness that belongs to every boy who has only ever known good comfort from a mother. 

They don't need to ask who, they know. No one's calls upset Draco like his father's. 

Every bit of teasing worries itself from her stomach and she watches the amusement drop from Blaise's handsome face into a darker expression before he sits up, setting his laptop aside. 

"Are you alright?" He asks again, this time kneeling beside his head and actually concerned this time. That's a beauty from Blaise, he is all protective tactility but bantered cruelty who cares quite a lot for his friends.

He groans gently again, "Can we just watch Chopped?" 

She smiles a little before meeting Blaise's eyes who looks at her with an understanding that they will take care of each other. 

_Always,_ his hazel eyes vow back and it sends warmth through her whole body, and she says, voice warmer than she'd allow anyone but her two boys to hear it, 

"Omne korrectum, Draco." 


	2. photos released.

His curved waist brings Harry distraction. As he sits in the third row of his psych class, he stares at the other boy, distracted by the gentle curve of his waist under those expensive dark dress-shirts designed to show off the form, designed to haunt him in particular if he were a paranoid man. 

And Harry Potter doesn't mean it in a disrespectful way, as Hermione Granger had assumed the day she had been sitting next to him and noted that he was not looking towards the board with their notes on it but instead at the pales of Malfoy's shoulders - it wasn't fair, in some sort of ironic way, that Malfoy was allowed to the darkest shades of black but to have the palest skin Harry had ever seen on an alive man and still wear dark shades, is bold. 

Especially after the pictures were leaked. 

He's bothered as well because the black and white colorings of his theme would be fine except for the fact that his eyes were such a brilliant ice, blue-grey eyes and his small pink tiers were almost purposefully distracting. That pink mouth, hanging open in pleasure, bitten and kiss-stained, pale skin on display with the dark contrast - 

It haunts Harry more often than everything he's been through. 

At first, when the photo had dropped, he had insisted he would not look at it but Ron Weasley had been sent the photo directly, somewhere in the line of people who had been sent it and Ron had shown him. 

It was awful. It was beautiful. It was damning in a way that made him feel like he was sinning. 

Not many knew who dropped the picture of Malfoy spread across ivory sheets but not many cared, caught on the black panties lining his hips or the way his face looked completely pleasured-out, pale skin on display. 

He had felt bad for Malfoy but even as he waits through his longest and a strangely-riled-up Psych class, Malfoy does not look at his text. 

It is his fault, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! There will be more to come! 
> 
> kudos and comments are Great, please!


End file.
